1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lamps with replaceable covers providing different luminosities according to user's need.
2. Description of the Related Art
A commonly used lamp cannot be separated from its cover, and comprises a specific luminosity. When the lamp cover burns out, the whole lamp must be discarded. It wastes dispensable resources. Furthermore, the traditional lamp has a specific luminosity and cannot be replaced with other luminosity because the traditional lamp cover is fixed to the main body of the lamp. It is noted that the lamp cannot be replaced with other lamp covers providing different luminosities according to need.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lamp which can overcome the described limitations.